Fireflies and Toadstools
by Just 2 Dream of You
Summary: "Don't you see? That's exactly the reason I have to stay." A collection of Rumbelle one-shots past and present. Will also include chapters for just Belle or just Rumple. Chapter 11: Lacey is not gone. She still remains. Always there to remind Belle, to torture, to change. Always there...always...
1. Fireflies and Toadstools

Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT

**A/N: Hello this will be a series of unrelated (though they kinda might be...) Rumbelle one-shots which I know lots of people have done before but whatever. My old one-shots I used to have on my other account will be reposted here. But for starters, I'll do a one that is about the title lol. Enjoy~**

* * *

Fireflies and Toadstools

X -x-x-x-x- X

She panted as she ran through dark halls, each one looking the same as the other. Rounding a corner she swore she had passed, she heard the creature yell. Once more the beast was screaming and she ran as fast as she could.

But not away from it. No, she was running _to_ it.

For she was the monster's servant. She had promised to be in his servitude forever and after just two weeks...she was beginning to rethink that decision. All he ever did was yell and demand and order and and yell and scream and UGH. She was so tired of his bellowing!

"Honestly, he's like a child..." she huffed as she walked into the dining room. "Yes, sir?"

He turned to face her, teeth baring the blackness that emanated off of him. "Ah, there you are. I need you to fetch something."

_'Of course he does,'_ she thought bitterly._ 'Isn't he supposed to be all great and powerful? And yet he orders around a __**woman**__ to do his bidding. Typical.' _"What do you need?"

"I need a special kind of toadstool that only grows outside on my grounds. I would get them myself but I can't leave once I start cooking." She knew "cooking" had nothing to do with _food_, for it was his term for making potions. She was about to say her usual "yes, sir," but then she paused.

"Wait. Outside? Outside the castle?"

He grinned. "Yes. The grounds are mine. And if you try to leave them, I'll just pull you back kicking and screaming. Now get to it. I want the blue ones with red spots."

Surely he was joking. Blue with red spots? Maybe this was a test or another way of messing with her for a good laugh. She'd show him! "Yes, sir. I understand." She grabbed a shawl and a basket to collect them, if there were any, and made her way outside.

The fresh air greeted her and she sighed in relief. It had been only two weeks but it seemed like an eternity. She wondered how she was going to do this for the rest of her life.

She shook her head to rid the tears from forming and went about searching.

* * *

_This was it._ That little imp was going to get a taste of her mind! She didn't care anymore what he did to her; she was done being afraid! She'd had enough of these games! There were no stupid blue toadstools with ridiculous red spots and she'd been looking for _hours_! The sun was setting and it was getting cold and dark as she threw down the basket in frustration.

She looked beyond the grounds and sighed. Maybe she should try to run, just to see what happens. If he got mad she'd just tell him she knew he was playing her and wasn't going to tolerate it. Who did he think he was getting? Some weak little _princess_ that would cower before his every whim?! NO WAY!

She sighed again and plopped down on the grass. The sun had fully set during her tantrum and she looked at the stars just starting to pop out. She breathed easy to calm herself for a few minutes and knew she'd have to go back soon. She'd tell him she couldn't find any and hoped he at least wouldn't do anything but yell and scream some more.

Come to think of it; that was _all _he did. He never once raised a hand to her or threatened to hurt her physically. She was beginning to think his bark was worse than his bite...

But she was mad to think that. Not after all the stories she heard of him. The dreaded Dark One; the monster, the beast, the _demon_ spawn from pure evil. That was what he was. She had to remember that if she wanted to stay sane.

Just then she saw something bright flicker right in front of her and she jumped back with a fright. "What was that?" she breathed, looking around. She saw it again farther away from her and blinked as more showed up. She gasped and stood up, the first smile in two weeks appearing on her face. "Fireflies!"

She had worried she wouldn't see them this year because of...well. But what luck that she was now! She laughed and ran towards them as they flew all about her. She spread her arms out to feel some hit her hands and giggled as she watched them light up more and more, as if they were showing off just for her. She twirled around in circles, her shawl falling off her shoulders as they continued to dance along with her.

It was like all of this melted away. There was no more Dark Castle, no more captivity, and no more - "Ahem."

She stopped with a yelp to see her _master_ standing there with a cruel grin on his face and arms crossed. "Oh!"

"And what have we here?" his voice teased. "Playing around?"

She fiddled with her fingers much like a child caught disobeying. "Oh, I was just...I mean, I..." All of her smart comments she had planned fell dead in her mouth and all she could do was stammer like an idiot.

His foot tapped. "I'm waiting..."

"I wasn't...I was...the fireflies are out and I didn't think I'd ever see them again and I just wanted..." she rambled out at twenty miles an hour and she swore she saw his face soften if only _just_ a little.

"Fireflies, huh?" She nodded pathetically. "I see." He went silent and she waited for him to do something, although he didn't seem mad.

Finally, his arms dropped and he walked to her. She braced herself for whatever was coming but he walked right past her. "Watch this," he commanded and she turned to see him blowing purple dust out of his hand - or at least that's what it looked like he was doing.

She watched as the fireflies started swarming around in a pattern of some sort, soon forming letters that she could read. She gasped as they spelled out a word in the most beautiful script she had ever seen;

_Belle_.

"Oh...oh, my goodness..." She looked over at him as the fireflies stayed illuminated and not blinking, causing the dim light to reflect off his face. In this light he almost looked...normal.

Like an ordinary man.

"How did you do that?" He gave her a look like "duh" but didn't say anything. "I...didn't know you even knew my name..." Which was true. In the last two weeks all he called her was "housemaid."

He barely flashed a smile. "Names are my specialty, dearie. Once I know one, I never forget it."

"Oh." The fireflies went away and left them in the dark, but that was soon remedied when he lit a fireball in his hand, causing her to jump. "Ah! Oh...uh..."

He giggled and walked over to a tree. "I'm surprised you couldn't find them." He pointed (with the hand that wasn't on_ fire_) and sure enough, there were the toadstools at the base of the trunk.

"What...?" That cheeky little devil! He _had_ been toying with her!

So...why was he being nice now?

"I'll get them myself. _You_ need to start dinner." He snapped a finger and they were in the basket.

But before he could touch the handle she grabbed it from him. "No. I said I would get them and I will. _I'll_ bring them in and _then_ I'll make dinner." She stood firm in his scrutinizing gaze made much more fierce by the fact that he was holding a _ball of fire __**in his hand**_**. **

She gulped as he ginned, dissipating the fireball and magicking a torch. "Alright then." He pointed to the castle. "After you..._Belle_."

She smiled. Even though he had made the fireflies spell her name, this was the first time he had said it. So...she decided to give him the same. "Thank you..._Rumplestiltskin._" She swore she saw a look of surprise on his face but walked past him feeling very confidant at her predicament.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all.

~End


	2. Dusting and Sleeping Beast

Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT

**A/N: I've combined two old one-shots here because they seem to fit together. Which is funny because I wrote them at different times. Sleeping Beast was my first Rumbelle or OUAT ever btw~**

* * *

Dusting

X -x-x-x-x- X

He watched her intently as she studied all the things he had on display. It had been a while since he had them cleaned and he knew they were covered in filth. This would be amusing to watch; the little _princess_ reduced to scrubbing floors and doing laundry. He had to contain his giddy laughter at the prospect. Free entertainment was hard to come by these days so he had to get it where he could.

She sighed and went about cleaning, starting with his knickknacks on the nearby shelf. All she had was a lame feather duster and a rag. Eventually she would have to graduate to a bucket of water, but he supposed she would learn the hard way.

_What fun, what fun!_

He perched his feet up on the table and opened a book, not really wanting to read it, but of course he didn't want her to know he was looking at her. After a few minutes of silence, other than a few clinks as she moved something, he heard her gasp. "Oh!"

His eyes shot up. So help her if she broke something already - !

His rage subsided as he regarded her face. She looked..._pained; _frozen and waiting for something. Confusion swept him briefly before he realized what was happening.

_Oh, yeah. Dust._

Her little nose crinkled as she inhaled a hitch, blinking rapidly before she released it. "_Heh_..._hiht-chuu!_" The tone at the end of it was high pitched and she panted doing it again in the crook of her elbow. "My goodness!" He blinked, unmoving, caught like a deer by a hunter and he felt it tugging at his lips, quirking them up.

A smile, and not one of his usual ones either. No evil maniacal dastardly grins here. A real genuine smile.

_Oh, God no!_

No, this wasn't happening - there was no way. There was no way in any world whatsoever that he was thinking what he was thinking. No. Nonono.

She wasn't...

_Cute._

Festering ogres covered in slime, he didn't have time for this! He slammed the book shut and stood up from the table. If he were his old spinner self he would have run screaming from the room, but since he was the great and powerful Dark One - yes, great and powerful and not scared of a little girl, not at all - he gracefully headed for the door.

She sniffled and he twinged at the sound.

_It wasn't cute._

"You really _do _need a caretaker!"

He sighed and turned to face her. "I said so, didn't I? And one thing about me is I never lie."

"Oh, uh...good...to know..." Her face contorted again and he stood motionless, watching it like a bystander witnessing a murder. Her eyes fluttered shut as her mouth parted, twitching upward, her nose wrinkling and ugh, that was when he ran out of the room minus the screaming.

"_HIHT-CHUU!"_

The sound still sent a shiver through him and he sighed heavily. With all that dust she'd be sneezing all day.

He quirked his head to the side.

_Yes, she would now, wouldn't she?_

He peeked inside seeing her swear as a huge cloud enveloped her when she moved a rather large goblet. Any minute she'd do that again.

_And dammit all; it **was **cute._

"Oh, no! How does he expect me to...to..." She waved her hand in front of her face to try to stop it, and was failing miserably. He giggled wickedly at the display and rubbed his hands together as another explosion built in her.

And that was the moment Rumplestiltskin was doomed forever.

~End

* * *

Sleeping Beast

X -x-x-x-x- X

She sighed heavily as she wiped the matted hair away from her sweating forehead. She had spent all day working as hard as she could. For some strange reason her _employer_ had given her a ton of things to do today.

She bit her bottom lip as she finished folding the laundry. She just couldn't figure him out. One minute he was barking orders and laughing at her when she stumbled, and the next he was calm and quiet - like he was thinking something very deep. A few times here and there he even seemed to open up a little, but each moment was fleeting and it left the brunette frustrated beyond belief.

Oh, well. She didn't have time to dwell on it. After all, she was sure tomorrow he'd have even more chores for her to do. She made her way to the dining room, just to make sure that everything was settled for the night when she noticed a small light coming from inside. She walked in and gasped at the sight of him sitting in his chair at the table.

She figured he'd say something sarcastic and quip her off to leave him alone, but no response came. Upon further inspection, she realized he was asleep.

His head was settled on his hand with his elbow propped up on the chair arm. It looked as if he simply passed out. Surely, he couldn't have been...waiting for her, could he?

She had noted that in the last few weeks he had started to tell her goodnight when she was finished with her chores. It was a new ritual that the two had begun doing. In fact, that was probably the real reason she came in here in the first place...

She shook away that thought and focused on him. For a person that people called The Dark One, or The Beast, or just..._him_...he looked totally peaceful in his slumber. He wasn't snoring or making any gross noises like someone would expect, instead he was just breathing slow and gentle.

She cautiously took a step forward and gazed at his face. Asleep, his features smoothed out, the wrinkles from anger disappearing. No hate or fury present at all, along with no malice or evil intent. In this light she could actually study his face and see that he was in fact...kind of handsome.

She swallowed. Well, that was a thought she'd better not entertain. She shook her head and noticed his hair was hanging in his face a little.

She had always wondered...and curiosity always did get the better of her...this was a monumentally bad idea...

She needed to leave. Right now. One foot in front of the other, Belle.

And then her hand stretched out and her finger curled forward, hovering just barely away from his hair.

Just a mere _breath_ away.

His hair brushed the tip of her index finger and she felt like the room was going to explode. When it didn't, she relaxed and let her finger go further into his dark locks as they fell off like silk.

_That _was surprising. She was expecting frayed or frazzled, wet and greasy maybe, but not... _soft._ His hair was soft! She had to hold in the girlish giggle that was threatening to escape as she allowed more of her fingers to run themselves through it. It was addicting; the feel of it and the scent of it - which was like a forest in the rain - made her head all sorts of foggy.

And then her finger graced his forehead and he twitched back, inhaling sharply.

Immediately she ripped her hand away as if it was on fire. If he woke up, she'd just excuse herself and leave, but what if he knew what she was doing? What if...?!

But he simply sighed with a small moan and settled back into the chair.

Her heart pounding in her head, she sighed to herself with a hand to her chest. It was then she realized this room was awful cold and left quickly to fetch something.

If he wasn't going to take care of himself, then _someone_ needed to...

* * *

He woke at the sun pouring in the window and silently cursed _not_ nailing them down again. His eyes popped open when he realized that meant he wasn't in his bed, but in a chair. Had he fallen asleep here? He rubbed his sore leg and groaned sitting up in the chair. Something heavy fell off him and onto the floor.

It was a blanket.

Now he _knew_ he didn't get that. He would never drag a blanket around anywhere. He picked it up, standing to stretch when he saw her brown hair bouncing in with a tray in her hands.

"Oh, you're awake. I was just going to make breakfast but I made this first..." she nervously stated as she placed the tray on the table.

"Uh huh," was the only reply he made as his eyes swept over her in a scrutinizing fashion.

"So, I'll just...get to it then." She fumbled with her dress as she spoke and he couldn't help but snicker at her being so shy.

"Yes, get to it," he ordered, holding out the blanket. "And be sure to put this back where you got it," that was spoken a few octaves lower and he noted the shiver that went through her as she grasped the material. He didn't release and pulled against her, their eyes locking.

It remained like that for what seemed ages, but it was only a few seconds. A high giggle came from him as he suddenly let go, grinning wickedly at her. She nodded and left quickly, almost tripping on her own feet.

He chuckled and sat down to enjoy his freshly brewed tea but paused as he saw, yet again, she had served him the chipped cup. He didn't know if she did it on purpose but as he gazed at the small imperfection the thing now had he couldn't help but feel something rise in him.

Sighing a groan, he picked it up murmuring to himself. "Nnnnmmm, what have I got myself into?"

~End


	3. Blue Porcelain

Disclaimer: I don't OUAT

**A/N: Written before "Lacey" so this is AU and not canon.**

* * *

Blue Porcelain

X -x-x-x-x- X

"Just look at it!" he gave one final plea and with a cry, she threw the only treasured thing of her he had left and he watched in horror as the cup shattered into dust against the wall.

"Just...just go away," she weeped and he simply obeyed, whispering a shaking apology as he left behind their memories on the floor along with the chipped cup.

She had no idea what she'd just done and he was torn between wishing she would...

_...and wishing she wouldn't..._

I

She sighed and sat back on her heels, wiping some sweat off her forehead. It had taken her nearly all of the two months she had spent here but she had finally done it.

The entire castle was_ spotless._

"Hm." She smiled in victory and stood up from scrubbing the floor. It was nearly dinnertime and she knew he'd be barking if she was late. She giggled as the image of Rumplestiltskin on all fours actually barking like a dog entered her mind.

Though he'd be awful cute like that...

She blinked and shook that thought away, getting on with dinner. She finished it quickly enough and served him like she had before.

She had noticed that in recent weeks he would talk to her more often. Little quips and jokes passed back and forth as well as some wild tales of his conquests. If she knew better she'd think he was trying to impress her, but he was probably trying to frighten her. His stories of huge monsters and ghastly creatures being taken down by the snap of his finger left her only shaking her head.

She served tea afterwards and she watched as he, yet again, reached for the chipped cup. She wondered why he always chose that one. She had been allowed to join him now in drinking the tea but before she could even reach for a cup, he would always grab _that _one.

_Why?_

Each set he had only had three cups, which was odd. It was like he wanted two other people to be joining him, the question was; who were they?

That question was left hanging, so why did he have a preference for the chipped cup? It was just a cup, he'd said so himself, so why did he keep choosing it?

_Perhaps..._

As she washed the dishes, a plan entered her thoughts. She would test this new theory the very next time she served him tea...

II

She placed the tray down and watched closely as he regarded the set that had been placed upon it. It was the pink rose china set and he paused as he looked it over. He glanced up at her briefly before simply reaching for a cup and taking a drink.

"What happened to the blue set?" he finally asked, breaking the dead silence that had enveloped them.

"Oh, I saw these and thought they were beautiful. Is that alright?"

"Eh, it's fine." He took a sip. "But I prefer the blue set."

_'Does he now?' _she thought. "Oh. Alright."

She inwardly smiled at her small victory. Just one more test.

III

She hummed to herself as she poured the tea. This time he hadn't come home from his latest deal so she had time to prepare. Wait a minute -_ home?_

She shook her head and went about her task, making sure everything was perfect like he had showed her. He came in with a flourish and she held in a laugh at his display. "I hoped you were coming soon. I made tea for you."

He giggled a little. "Before dinner this time? I see." He sat down and inspected the tray. She had made sure it was the blue set this time but both cups were un-chipped.

His head tilted as he picked up one cup, looking at it closely, putting it down and picking up the other. He looked displeased and she held in her knowing smile. "Is something wrong?" she asked. _'Come on...'_

"No. Unless you poisoned it," he finished with a cruel grin.

She put her hands on her hips. "You should know by now I wouldn't do something like that and even if I did, you would know. You know _everything._"

His grin became a small sneer. "You'd do good to remember that, dearie." And he took a sip.

She sighed.

_'So stubborn.'_

IIII

A few days went by this way and he _still_ wouldn't say anything. Each time he looked at the cups on the tray and frowned, looking at her with an accusing eye. She simply gave a gentle smile and remained silent, appearing like she had no idea what the problem was.

Finally the water reached its boiling point as he caught her in the kitchen. She had taken it out of her hiding place, the casserole dish of course, and was gazing at it as he poofed in.

"Ah ha! I _knew_ you were hiding it!" he pointed a clawed finger at her.

She jumped and hid it behind her back. "Hiding what?" She feigned innocence.

"That behind you," he growled.

"It's just a cup I was holding," she offered, not saying it was or wasn't the _chipped_ one.

"Then let me see it."

She smiled. "Why? It's just a cup."

"Are you questioning me? I want to see it. _Now_."

She looked around in fake thought. "There's nothing special about this cup. It's..._just a cup_."

He gritted his teeth. "Give it to me!"

She grinned. "Why?"

"Because it's mine!" He was near temper-tantrum now, much like a little child and she laughed. No matter what, he just wouldn't admit that he wanted _this_ cup.

"I don't understand why you want this cup. Is it time for tea now?" she asked with a giggle.

Her humor wasn't affecting his ardor. "I want it because it's _mine _and _you_ have no right to keep it from me! Nothing in this castle belongs to _you. You _are my _**housemaid**_."

Her smile shattered like glass and was replaced with sullen understanding. The hurt that shone in her eyes silenced him as she brought it forward and sat it on the counter. "Very well, _master_." Her tone was low and emotionless as she held her hands behind her and tilted her nose up in the air. "I apologize for stepping out of line. Is there anything I can do for you?"

He looked down and sighed heavily. "No. You can go."

"Back to my _room?_"

"Yes."

She briskly walked out and left him alone with his stupid chipped cup.

IIIII

Wiping bitter tears off her cheeks, she sat on the cold, lone cot in her _room._. What had she been thinking? She should have known better. She should have known that this was all he thought of her. After all, she was still sleeping in this horrid dungeon!

"I must be the dumbest person alive," she sniffled. The door suddenly opened and she stood up, making sure there was no evidence on her face of crying. "Do you need something, master?"

He was hidden in the shadows but she knew his eyes were boring into her. "Yes, I do. Come with me." He didn't say another word as he ushered her out and she obediently followed him through a corridor.

They came to a door she hadn't seen before and she paused in confusion. "I need this room cleaned," he stated.

"Wait, I've cleaned every room in this castle and this door wasn't here before." She turned to see him walking away.

"Well then, I guess you missed this one." And he was gone.

"UGH!" She slammed the door open and gasped at what she saw.

It wasn't huge, but it was big with a large bed in the middle adorned with blankets and frills. Gold sconces on the walls and rich colored furniture decorated it. The bedding had roses and the curtains on the window were a wonderful blush of dark pink. She opened the curtains to see it looked out to the courtyard. She gasped and closed them back, due to it being night, and almost bumped into a table she swore hadn't been there before.

On it was a clear glass vase with a single rose. She sniffed the small bud and smiled, inspecting the room further.

The bedding was clean and had the scent of fresh soap. She ran her fingers on every surface in the room, finding no dust. The sconces were brand new as were the curtains and she even ran her hands on the linoleum floor only to find no dirt whatsoever. "I don't understand; this room is clean..."

She opened the closet and her eyes widened. Inside was her original gold dress she wore when she came here. She had sworn it was gone after she was made to wear this blue one. Along with it were several other dresses; a green one, a deep maroon, and a light pink one. "Oh..." She ran her hands over the pink one and looked around. "Wait a minute."

She ran out of the room and went searching down the halls. "Rumplestiltskin?" she called. He was nowhere that she could see. "Rumplestiltskin?!" She made it to the main dining room and was starting to become worried. "Rumplestiltskin!"

"Call three times and I will appear." She turned to see him sitting on the table, legs crossed and picking a nail. "Of course, that's just an old wives tale. Though sometimes I obey it..." he giggled and jumped off the table rather dramatically.

She huffed at the display. "My gold dress is in that room."

He blinked. "Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I put it there." It went quiet for a few seconds and she just stared at him. With a groan, he relented. "You're gonna make me say it, aren't you. _Fine._ The room is yours."

She gasped. "R-really? All mine?"

"Yes, the room and everything in it."

She smiled as tears welled in her eyes. "But...I don't understand..."

"Yeah, that makes two of us, dear..." he whispered, then shook it off. "It came to my attention that someday I might need to use that dungeon. I can't very well have my victims in there with my caretaker, so it's better you have your own room," he explained with blandness.

Belle chuckled and nodded in understanding. "Thank you."

"Oh, don't thank me - thank the poor slob who's rotting in the dungeon," he laughed as she came closer to him.

"There's no one on the dungeon," she stated.

He laughed again. "You wanna go look?"

"There's no one in the dungeon, Rumplestiltskin." He stopped dead at her saying his name so...dare he say affectionately and swallowed as she came nearer still. "You can try to scare me all you want," she poked his vest, "but I know there's a good person in there somewhere."

His face turned stone. "The key word in that sentence being 'somewhere.'" He leaned in close to her. "Just because something is _somewhere_ doesn't mean you'll find it."

She chewed her lip a little and looked away from his piercing gaze. "But you can still try." They stood like that for a while, the only sound the crackling fire beside them. Finally, she backed up. "Well, I guess I'll go to bed...unless you...?"

He smiled a little. "Nope."

"Thank you again." She walked out with a contented sigh, going back to her new bedroom.

As she entered, she paused to see next to the vase with the rose was a little chipped cup.

IIIIII

Another simple dinner passed between them and it was time to serve the tea. She smiled as she sat out the tray, watching his reaction. On it was a regular cup as well as the the chipped one. "Oh, back to using it again, are we?"

"Well, you said that everything in that room was mine and I found it in there, so I just thought that meant I should use it," she told him as she poured the tea. He made a noise of recognition and she reached for it.

"Wait. That chip is rough. You could hurt yourself. I can't have you walking around with blood dripping down your face. I'll use it."

She started to smirk but hid it. "But what if you get hurt using it?"

He chuckled. "I have a thick skin, my dear."

"But..." she pressed, not giving up. "You said it was mine."

He laced his fingers together. "True."

She bit her bottom lip. "We could...make a _deal._" His eyes lit up. "It's still my cup but you can use it. Deal?"

He nodded. "_Deal_."

She sat down with her un-chipped cup and sighed to herself. '_What a stubborn fool. He could've just asked to use it in the first place rather than go through all this...Oh, well. I did get a new room out of it.' _She smiled and took a sip.

He took a drink from his chipped cup and chuckled low. '_Foolish girl. I __**always**__ get what I want.'_

~End


	4. Extra Pickles

Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT

**A/N: 2x08; The inturupted hambuger date. I consider this my headcannon. Anyway this is one of my old deleted works. I combined both parts into one chap. Get ready for a longer read! Thanks~**

* * *

Extra Pickles

Part One

X -x-x-x-x- X

"So you say she's coming?" he asked, not looking at her. "Where is she now?" Belle looked up at Regina as she answered.

"With_ them_."

Gold looked momentarily puzzled. "Them?" He now looked up at her. "Snow and Emma?" he paused, his face becoming skeptical. "How _did _you get this information anyway?"

Regina shifted her feet, a look of what could be described as guilt crossing her features. "Henry."

Now he looked shocked, his eyes flashing a glimmer of worry. "Henry? How?"

Regina sighed. "That Netherworld you mentioned? Apparently, Snow White and Miss Swan are traveling with another woman who has just been awoken from a sleeping curse."

Gold briefly rolled his eyes. "How convenient."

Regina continued, "Yes, and she can talk to Henry in this world. It seems they are asking specifically for_ your_ help." He said nothing as his eyes darted around in thought before finally locking with Belle's concerned gaze. Regina scoffed and crossed her arms. "Unless you think having hamburgers with your _girlfriend _is more important."

Gold shut his eyes, teeth gritting behind his lips as he swallowed to compose himself. He slowly opened them and looked up at her, his glare promising pain if she even_ breathed_ wrong. "Bring Henry to my shop," he ordered quietly. "I'll be there as soon as I can."

She huffed, looking appalled. "As soon as you can? Why can't you just come now - "

His head snapped up, eyes flaring with fury. "If you want my help, I suggest you do as I say." She backed off with a sigh and stomped out, the door slamming shut. He groaned and sat back in his seat, fingers thrumming the table. "It took all my restraint not to strangle her..." he said out loud, but not quite to his company.

That much was certain as she responded, snapping him out of his thoughts, "Thank you for that."

He fidgeted in his seat, looking miserable. "I would like to apologize for this..." he gestured to their quickly cooling food.

Belle blinked. "Why? If they need your help then you should help them." She paused looking around. "_Can_ you help them?"

His left hand absentmindedly rubbed his chin. "There might be a way..."

"Might?"

He took in a deep breath. "Well, it would depend on a whole bunch of things going right."

She hated that. She hated how he would act as if he had already lost before it began. He always tried to cover it with fake confidence and arrogance, but underneath he had no real belief that anything would go his way. "You're not hopeful?"she asked and what she received was something between a word and a moan. She reached out and grabbed his right hand that was still tapping the table. "You need more faith."

He rubbed her hand in return, his thumb tracing circles on her pale skin. "And why is that?"

She smiled. "Because you're using your magic for good. What kind of world would this be if it punished you for that?" He simply kept rubbing her hand, not giving an answer.

"Everything okay?" Granny asked as if she teleported to the table, causing him to pull back his hand.

"Uh, yes, can I get this to go?" he pointed to his burger. "Oh, and could I get some more pickles?" Granny raised an eyebrow and he swallowed. "Please?"

Belle tilted her head. "To go? What...does that mean?"

Gold smiled a little, just a tiny chip cracking his mask. "Yeah, they can bring a container for you to take it home in."

Belle nodded. "Well then, I want one too."

"Belle - no - "

"You sure, hun?" Granny asked with a hand on her shoulder.

Belle smiled. "Yes, I'm sure." Granny nodded and went to go get them as Belle turned back to see him sigh heavily.

"Belle...you didn't have to do that. You can still enjoy your meal."

She slid the plate away from her, leaning on the table, taking his hand in both of hers. "I made a _deal_," she made sure to enunciate "deal" making his eyes twinkle in response, "that I would have hamburgers with _you_, not by myself. So when you're done with this, we'll eat these..._together_."

He slowly smiled, a beautiful sight that she knew he only showed to her. His other hand met her own as he leaned in a little as well. "You never cease to amaze me."

Granny walked up with the boxes. "Here you go." She put down a small styrofoam cup next to Gold. "And here's your pickles."

He looked up at her. "Thank you." His tone was sincere with even a hint of what Belle knew was shyness, causing Granny to barely smirk back.

"You're welcome."

She was gone and Belle beamed, lightly slapping his hand. "See, I told you!"

He chuckled. "Yes, I must admit that was the most heartwarming thing that has ever happened to me." She giggled and it was like the whole diner was gone.

Replaced with a certain castle hidden in the mountains...

He opened the cup and pulled out a sliced pickle, quickly eating it before he went about placing his burger in the container. She had to pull out of her dreamy gaze and chide herself for being so enamored about him eating a pickle. "Where are you going to take it?" she asked as he began putting the fries in.

"I am taking it to what most refer to as the deepest, darkest pit in Storybrooke - or as I like to call it; my house." He closed the box and latched it as she tried to contain her laughter.

"And then you'll go the pawn shop?"

He smiled a little. "That's the plan, dear."

"But they're in the opposite direction." She fumbled with her box and he closed it for her. "Why don't you give these to me and just go to the shop?" He looked at her with confusion. Her face suddenly became serious. "If that little boy needs your help, then you need to get there as soon as possible. I'll take these."

He blinked a few times. "Oh, but...where?"

She played with a piece of her hair. "To my place." It went silent between them, both looking like teenagers that had just confessed their crushes for the first time.

His eyebrows shot up in realization. "Oh?" His tone had gone up a few octaves reminding her of a time long ago. "Together...? At...your place?"

"Y-Yeah."

He scooted out to the side, looking a bit shaky. "Okay, then..." he mumbled, his tone still high and she had to hold in the giddy giggle that was threatening to break out. He got out of the booth, taking his cane and stood next to her. "So...I'll give you a call later."

She smiled, flushing a little in the cheeks. "Okay, you...call me." she hesitated, not quite comfortable with the modern term.

He smiled, that same special smile again with a hand on her shoulder. "Thank you, Belle..." he said softly as he leaned down, pressing his lips to her cheek ever so gently and pulling away to whisper, "...for everything..." He squeezed her shoulder and walked out, his cane thumping on the floor as he pulled the door, disappearing soon after down the street.

She sighed another dreamy exhale as she realized she was proud of him. He was using his powers for _good_ to _help _people as well as trying to give her the space she wanted and open up to her. She held the boxes to her as she thought about it, but under her pride and hope a tiny pin-prick of something else began to invade her senses; a cold pit in her stomach of worry and foreboding.

"Please...be careful, Rumple."

* * *

Part Two

X -x-x-x-x- X

He stood in his shop, finally alone. After the _charming_ family left with all their insipid dwarfs hand in hand _hugging_ each other, Regina soon departed with one last tear filled glance back at him. Should he feel bad?

Told him she was dead...countless years in a dungeon...twenty eight years in an insane asylum...no, not really.

Which brought his thoughts back to something important; the second curse was still here, he couldn't leave and he had no idea how to break it. He was right back where he was before this whole Cora mess started.

And that exact place was...

_...Belle._

Yes, their..._meeting_ had been quite rudely interrupted now, hadn't it? And he realized she had taken their untouched meal...to her place.

He swallowed, his hands gripping the cane for protection as it were, as if he might just fall over if he let go. Here he was; Mr. Gold, owner of practically all Storybrooke and Rumplestiltskin - The _Dark One_, the most powerful person who wielded dark magic in any realm and he was standing motionless in his own freaking pawn shop afraid to make a _phone call_.

He sighed in frustration and made his way to the back of the shop. He could - should - use his cell phone but he always did like the antique rotor phone he had hooked up. The need to go slow and the motion of the numbers was calming.

_Spinning._

As he finished her last digits a cold thought filled his chest stabbing him like shards of ice; Ruby Lucas was her friend. Most likely she would tell her what happened at the portal. How he knocked her out as she to stop him from...well, _killing_ Snow and Emma.

_Two rings._

Yes, he was certain she was probably regaling Belle all about it. How her best friend was about to be murdered by the evil monster Rumplestiltskin and he waved his hand at her like she was a tiny annoying insect.

_Three rings._

Oh, she couldn't wait to tell Belle of his evil ways. Just like everyone else in this town.

_Four._

He could see her eyes, those perfect blue eyes, widening in shock and horror, tears forming in them and then her face contorting to fury. "_How dare he try to kill my friends!_" she screams. "_How could he be such a monster?!" _He could hear her echoing voice so much it actually drowned out her real one.

'Hello? Is someone there?'

He composed himself and cleared his throat, hearing her mumble about not knowing how to 'use this thing.' "Belle?"

A pause, a slight intake of air. 'Rumplestiltskin?'

It was like all energy had been ripped from his core. She didn't sound angry and he sighed because of that. "Yes..."

And that's when it dawned on him; he didn't have phone conversations much. The most he ever said on the phone was "my lawyers will be contacting you." He had half a mind to say that and hang up being done with it.

Yeah, a date proposal in an affidavit - that would totally work.

She breathed again, just the sound of it making fairies flutter in his gut. He pictured stomach acid blasting on them and melting them to putrid goo. "I was calling to see...if...you were hungry."

Oh yeah, that was strong and powerful. Her knees were sure to be knocking now.

'You mean for the hamburgers?'

"Yes."

She gasped. 'Oh!' She was surprised, but was it a good surprise or was she appalled? Perhaps he was smothering her or maybe he called too late... 'I...I still have them...'

"Do you?" Oh duh, she just told you, Sherlock. "Well..." Give up. Hang up. You suck.

'Do...you...want to come over?'

And all the blood went from his head. Where was he again? _Who_ was he again? Oh, that's right; the lame loser whose girlfriend had to ask _him _on a date because he can't even form words! Okay, good.

"If you would like." Smooth.

'Uh...' Oh, no - hesitance. She didn't want him there, in her space...her _private _space...her private space _without_ him. '...sure! Just give me a few minutes.'

What did she just say? "Alright..." he breathed, the sound reverberating through the receiver.

'Okay...' Cue awkward silence.

"I'll see you soon."

'Okay. Um, bye?' She was so adorable in how she didn't know how to behave in modern times.

"Bye." He hung up before he lost his nerve and they both ended up doing the whole, "no, you hang up first! No _you!_" thing. He shuddered at the thought.

He stood up and groaned as his knee popped. It wasn't very far to the library from his shop, however, he did need to pick up something from the house...

* * *

She bounced around her empty apartment, making sure the pillows on the couch were fluffed, the counters were cleaned, everything was ready. Ready for what, she didn't know. They had tried to have a nice..._outing _at the diner - that didn't work, but now they would be alone.

_Completely alone._

She swallowed and checked her hair. How many times was this - twenty? She had decided to wear a dark blue sleeveless sweater matched with a denim skirt and black heels. Her hair was pulled back with a black bow framing her face perfectly which had just a hint of shadow on her eyes and red on her lips.

There was a knock at the door and her whole stomach heaved. She hoped this feeling wouldn't last because then she wouldn't be able to eat. She straightened her skirt again and walked up to the door.

_Show confidence. _

_**Be brave.**_

She checked through the peep hole just to make sure, something Ruby told her to do while living alone, and saw him standing to the side boring a hole in the floor with his eyes. She smirked at that; he was nervous too.

_Good._

She opened the door and smiled as he looked up. "Hey."

"Hey." He was wearing his usual business suit but she immediately noticed his blood red tie. _That_ color looked _good_ on him...

His eyes darted around and she backed up to let him in. "Uh, the place is kinda messy..." she trailed off.

"I highly doubt that," was his response as he stepped in. He took it all in a matter of seconds before his eyes returned to her. "It looks nice." She smiled at his praise, knowing that was the best she would probably get. He adjusted his footing around the cane and seemed to be unsure whether he should move in more.

She grabbed his hand and guided him to the kitchen where her table was. "It's not much..." she began as he looked around at the quaint space. It was rather small, but it had living and kitchen areas with a bathroom off to the side. There was no bedroom and she was glad Ruby gave her granny's old "pull out" couch.

"If it makes you happy, that's all that matters." She stopped dead and looked at him. He seemed nothing but sincere and she grinned at him.

"I like it." She wasn't sure if she was _happy_ per-se, but she was content for now. He nodded but stayed back from what she was doing. She was glad he was giving her space, but wished he didn't look so...

_Miserable._

"I put them in the refrigerator and I know we can put them in the...microwave. Unless you want them heated in the oven...?"

He chuckled softly. "The microwave will be fine. They might be a little..." he stopped himself. "Never mind. It'll be fine."

She quirked an eyebrow up but didn't press him and just nodded. She took them out of the fridge, placing them on plates. "This one's yours - I see the pickles," she giggled as she placed it in the microwave. She had learned easily how to use it and figured three minutes on high would do it.

"Mine first?" He looked down briefly then back at her. "You didn't have to do that."

"Huh? Oh, I was..." She_ had_ put his in first without realizing it. She shrugged. "So, um...sit with me?" He nodded and pulled back a chair for her. "Oh, you didn't have to..."

"I know." His cane thumped on the linoleum as he sat down in his chair, setting it off to the side with the handle clasping the edge of the table.

"So what do you think?" she beamed the question, getting a smile in response.

"It feels like you."

"You really think so?"

His elbows came to rest on the table. "Quite."

The microwave beeped and she jumped up, taking out his plate and putting in hers. She set it and brought his food to him. As she sat it down she got a brief flash of the last time she served him...at Dark Castle.

_It was the day they kissed...they day he..._

She brushed it off and went back to her seat. "Now how can I enjoy this without you?" he teased.

"I'm right here," she giggled.

His eyes flashed with something that she couldn't read as he unfolded his napkin. "Indeed you are."

They talked of weatherly things to pass the time, and she noted all he ate was a few fries. Her food beeped and she quickly got it, sitting to see him with a concentrated expression on his face. "Rumple?"

He looked up at her and laced his fingers together. He had that _look, _the look with total apprehension, that something was wrong. He took in a big breath and sighed it back out slowly. "Belle...I wanted to tell you...how glad I am that you let me in here."

She blinked. "What do you mean _let you_? I asked you to come."

"I mean that you asked at all...that you wanted me here..." his voice trailed off, seemingly sad and now she was getting worried.

She reached over and touched his hand. "What's wrong?"

"I need to tell you something." Her whole stomach dropped when he locked eyes with her, his screaming something.

"Is it about that woman? Cora?" As she asked she realized she hadn't over the phone and chided herself for it. She was just so excited - like a schoolgirl - that he'd called, it totally slipped her mind. He nodded an answer and she took in a breath. "Is...she here?"

He immediately shook his head, holding her hand tightly. "No. And she never will be," he sighed again, letting go of her hand and pulling his back and she knew what that meant.

_He was putting up his armor._

"We managed to send a message to Snow White and Miss Swan." Belle nodded. "But we didn't know if they received it. So..." His eyes went off to the side, not looking at anything. "We weren't sure they would make it through the portal and not Cora." His hand absentmindedly grabbed the fork that Belle had set out just in case. "So...Regina and I..." Her face paled. "...stole all of the fairy dust in the mines and set up the portal to kill anyone that came through."

Belle could hear a distant dog barking as they sat in silence. She knew she had to ask the question and was dreading the answer. "Even though you knew there was a possibility that Snow and Emma could come through?"

His hand was gripping the fork, his knuckles turning white. "Yes, and there's more...Ruby and Henry found us and...she tried to intervene and I...knocked her out." Belle's eyes got wide and he momentarily made visual contact with her before pulling away. "Not physically." He waved his other hand for emphasis.

She breathed deep and sat back in the chair, folding her hands in her lap. "Is that why you're telling me this? So you could beat her to it?"

He looked up at her, face completely stone, _all _armor back in place and the mask unwavering. "Yes." A pang hit her heart. "I figured it would be better to hear it from me first."

She looked down at her own interlocked hands and swallowed. "So...how did Snow and Emma get back if you set it up to kill anyone coming through?"

He let go of the fork and mirrored her own hands under the table. "Regina...stopped it."

"_Regina?_" Her tone was not hidden as his eyes looked away solemnly. "_Regina _stopped it and saved them?" The other half of the question remained silent.

_Regina and not **you**?_

"Yes." Another dog barking, or was that the same one? She wanted to strangle it. "I couldn't let Cora through. You have no idea what she is capable of. I...didn't have any faith. I couldn't believe they would beat her. I'm nothing but a coward..." The last was whispered and sent another wave of pain through her.

He was a coward, he admitted it himself.

But Regina's words echoed.

"_You have a weakness."_

Even so, that didn't make what he did better. He could have _killed _Snow and Emma, people that are loved in this town; that little boy's family! She didn't know everything but Ruby had filled her in as much as she could.

_He could have **killed** them..._

She should tell him to leave, that she never wanted to see him again - and mean it this time. She should yell at him and make sure _this time _he got the message. _**This time**_ it would stick.

He hadn't changed, he never would. He still made bad choices and didn't care about anyone but himself.

Well...except Baelfire...

_...and..._

Bastard. He was a bastard!

_And..._

He caught her when she fell, he listened to her when she talked, he gave her a rose instead of shoving it down her throat, forcing her to accept it like Gaston.

_...and..._

He yelled at her, shook her, locked her in a dungeon.

_Caught her when she fell._

"_Oh, yes...yes, I'll protect you..."_

He loved her. Through all of it, he loved her. His tears proved that. His actions proved that. She knew under all of the crap he put up to free himself, he _loved_ her.

_She never did what she should anyway._

She opened her mouth and he braced himself for the onslaught of what he supposed was coming, but she surprised them both with her reply.

"There's no ketchup."

The mask shattered all over the table as his form literally shook in front of her. "W-What?" his tone was high and, dare she say, boyish and she couldn't help but think how _adorable _he looked when befuddled and confused.

"There's no ketchup," she repeated. "You said I should try it with ketchup and I don't have any."

He looked beyond words as his eyes darted around in confusion. "I..." It looked like he wanted to say more - _needed_ to - but instead, much to her relief, went the course she was taking them. "I guess it's good I always come prepared." The statement was strong but the voice was trembling. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small bottle that held something red inside.

The bottle looked like one of his potion bottles of old and she grinned. "Is that what I think it is?" she asked.

"Just ketchup. Actually, I think this is _Catsup_." She wanted to ask what the difference was, but didn't when she saw his mood lightening. "I simply made it more portable."

"In a spell bottle?" She incredulously raised an eyebrow. "What used to be in there?"

"Nothing. Well, some ogre tonic but - "

"Rumple!"

"I'm sure I cleaned it well."

They laughed - _laughed - _together and it was like all was forgotten. Maybe not but perhaps someday when they were _both_ stronger, it could be discussed. "Why not just take the actual bottle?"

"Because it's huge." He gestured with his hands.

"Gee, it must be really good."

"Just a national obsession."

"Oh might as well, but if my toenails turn green you're gonna get it." She grabbed the bottle, took out the cork and tried to get it out. Wasn't happening so well.

"Here. Allow me." He took it and tapped the bottom of the bottle.

"How'd you get in in there if it's so hard to get out?"

"Squeeze bottle..." he murmured and soon she had red stuff on her plate. "Now most people dip the fries in it. I admit, without a condiment they can be rather dry."

She nodded and tried as he suggested. It wasn't half bad, quite different from anything she had tasted before. Although she noticed the fry wasn't hot anymore. "It's gone cold."

He put both his hands on the table. "I dunno about that..." Suddenly steam was rising from her burger and she gasped.

"Rumple!"

* * *

The meal went fine after that, each enjoying the other's company and talking about anything and everything - everything except the portal incident that is. He was stunned that she hadn't taken it any further and really had no idea what to think. Had she forgiven him or was this the calm before the storm?

Soon the burgers, which she liked immensely, were gone and she stood up to clear the table. She did it without thinking as she reached for his plate and he playfully slapped her hand away. "Ah ah. I can get my own." She flashed a knowing grin and walked to the counter. He tilted his head as he followed her. "No dishwasher?"

"Huh?" She placed her plate in the sink. "What's that?"

He smiled. "A machine that washes dishes for you."

She smirked. "I'm quite capable of washing dishes myself, Rumplestiltskin."

_He turned into the archway of the kitchen seeing a mass of blue and brown scrubbing away at a pan. He knew that one; how old and used it was. It was totally covered in grime and completely hopeless. He could have magicked it away, he supposed, but watching her struggle was amusing._

_That is, until he noticed her attitude._

_She was humming a happy tune and smiling as she scrubbed the filth off the pan._

_She had lost her whole life, enslaved to the most feared monster in all the world...and she was smiling with a song in her heart._

_**And that was when it began.**_

He smiled at the memory and placed his in the soapy water. "I know." It went silent between them and he nervously shifted his cane once again making a soft thump. "Well...I'd...better go." She looked down and smoothed out her dress, a nervous twitch he knew too well. He slowly approached her and placed a chaste kiss on her cheek. "Good night, Belle..." She wasn't saying anything and that wasn't a good sign. Perhaps this was the other shoe he had been fearing to drop.

He turned only slightly and heard her take in a breath. "Do you like ice cream?"

He faced her again. "Yes, actually. One of the few things in this world that's good."

She smiled. "Well, Ruby gave me some and I haven't tried it yet. Would you like to with me?" He paused and she stuttered a little. "I mean...isn't that what you're supposed to do after dinner? Have desert?" She gazed right into his eyes and he felt those _damn_ flutterings in his core again. She was asking him to stay.

_She **wanted** him to stay._

"I suppose. I would like that," he mirrored words from a few days ago and she beamed as she went to get it out of the freezer. "What flavor is it?"

"It says vanilla." She sat it on the table. "There's more than one flavor?"

He nodded. "Oh, _too_ many if you ask me." She giggled and before he knew it, his hand was grabbing hers. They stayed like that for a while, as he tried to gather up the strength. "Thank you..." he finally whispered.

She faltered. "It's just ice cream."

"Not that."

"Then what?"

He met her eyes. "You know what." She swallowed, her lips moving together ever so slightly. "For asking me to stay. For not kicking me out like I deserve."

_For loving me._

She sighed through her nose and touched his cheek, rubbing gently. "Oh, what am I gonna do with you?"

He said nothing as he leaned in, losing all control over his actions. It had been a while since he had tasted those lips and he couldn't stop himself. Soft and plush met his, the world going fuzzy as she pressed against him. She maneuvered her bottom lip to caress his top causing him to open in response. She licked gently into his mouth, a small moan forming at the back of his throat as flesh met flesh in a frenzy.

_A few days was far too long. _

The cane clattered to the floor as his hands snaked around her waist, pulling her so close he swore he might break her. Meanwhile, her hands were making waves in his hair, scraping his scalp with long nails. He groaned, finally releasing for air as the only word his brain could think came out. "_Belle_..."

She laid her head on his shoulder as he held her and he heard her sigh in what sounded like aggravation. "Oh, we ruined it..."

Ice penetrated his heart like a knife itself. He went too far - pushed her too far - or maybe this was the goodbye. He knew it and yet the crack was evident in his voice. "What?" He pulled her away to look at her.

She sighed again, looking defeated. "We're supposed to kiss _after_ the date." He blinked. "At least that's what that book I read said."

And suddenly, there was no more hard ass Mr. Gold. It started low, vibrating through him and erupted out his mouth as he threw his head back and cackled. "Oh, dear Lord...!"

"Um..."

She was probably taken aback due to him never laughing like this in front of her, unless she counted evil maniacal laughs, but he didn't care. He continued for it had been _centuries _since he had let go like this. Finally he heard her giggle with him and wiped an eye as he recovered. "My darling...since when have we ever followed the rules?"

"I guess you're right." She leaned in and placed butterfly kisses on his lips, still giggling and before long it got heated again. He didn't know they were moving backwards until she hit against a wall. She moaned as he moved his hands up her body parting for air and hearing the most beautiful thing in his life.

"I love you." It was whispered so light and airy, the breath of it tickling his lips, and his response was to attack her neck with numerous blazing trails of his own. "I love you," a little louder this time as he sucked on her pulse point.

What she did next broke all his resolve, for it was something she had never said at least in this way.

He didn't know words could have such power. That they could send his knees buckling and his entire soul shaking.

"I love you so much, Rumplestiltskin..."

He gasped and slammed his mouth to hers, holding onto her for dear life, knowing she could feel him tremble. He parted and chanted a mantra only for her, worshiping her very being. "Thank you, thank you, thankyouthankyouthankyou..." He kept kissing her neck and she laughed a little.

He figured the ice cream had long melted into a pile of chemicals in its container, though it was fitting for his predicament.

After all, she had melted the ice around his heart long ago.

~End


	5. Secret Santa

Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT

**A/N: Another old work from the last account. This was from that Rumbelle secret Santa that was so popular months back. I did this secret Santa for...myself. lol**

* * *

Secret Santa

X -x-x-x-x- X

Belle paused as she walked into the diner seeing everyone bussling about all excited. She had only recently learned of this Christmas holiday from Ruby and knew it was a celebration of a savior - but not Emma Swan - who died to save all of the human race which now remembered him by buying things and stuffing their faces.

Perhaps Ruby was not the best person to tell her the meaning of Christmas. She knew that much when Mary Margaret told her that it was a celebration of family and loved ones.

She sighed; Family. She was trying to work things out with her father but as long as he was still trying to tell her what to do, that was easier said than done. Which brought her to _loved_ _ones_ and one particular curmudgeon that was not present in the diner.

She shook her head as she removed her scarf.

A pair of keen wolf eyes watched Belle as she sat down, grinning to herself. She was just about to make her announcement and Belle was a new name she could add to the hat. But people didn't know her that well, so what if someone picked her and got her something horrid? She decided against it but smirked as another thought entered her; There was_ one more _name she could add...

She quickly scribbled it and threw it in, praying to any god that would listen that True Love would prevail in this situation. If somebody else picked out this name, they'd end up with the worst Christmas ever and would probably yell at her for even adding the name in the first place. She glanced at David and Mary, knowing the magic of love worked in mysterious ways. Hopefully it would this time too.

She clapped her hands together, "Okay, people! Time to play Secret Santa!" Groans and giggles were heard throughout the diner and Ruby chuckled. "No getting out of it. This town needs a Christmas tradition and I think this is just the thing. We all know what it is, so let's get to it!"

The cursed memories did indeed let everyone know what a "Secret Santa" was, but Belle did not have any fake memories, so she sat alone with a confused expression as she watched people pick pieces of paper out of a top hat, some seeming happy and some bewildered. Then a few looked utterly horrified and Belle wondered what was going on. Not wanting to out herself with her ignorance - she was getting awful tired of people looking at her like she was odd - (though they had her whole life) she ushered Ruby over. "What's going on?"

Ruby gave her a warm smile. "You put a bunch of names in a hat and everyone picks out one. Whoever you pick is who you buy a gift for. It's fun 'cause no one knows who is buying for who. Get it? Secret Santa!"

Belle thought it over and smiled. "Oh, that does sound fun..." Ruby held out the hat and grinned cheeky, causing Belle to falter. "But what if I don't know the person I pick?"

Ruby shrugged. "Maybe you will. Just try it. If it's someone awful you can put it back."

Belle nodded and reached in grabbing a small piece of paper, all the while Ruby gritting her teeth, hoping the right one was in her hand. As she peered at the name, her eyes shown confusion and then nervousness. "Well? Is it someone horrible?" Ruby asked, feeling a pit develop in her stomach.

"I don't know...I don't know this person...Just like I knew would happen," she sighed defeated.

"Huh? Lemme see." Belle turned the paper around and Ruby dead-panned.

_Hopper._

Ruby groaned and took out the final paper. Sure enough, it had the last scribble she herself did.

_Gold._

"Ugh," she looked at the ceiling, "very funny." She plopped on the seat across from Belle and put her head in her hands.

Belle raised an eyebrow. "Who'd you pick?" Ruby showed it causing both her brows to rise up. "Oh."

Ruby sighed. "Okay, I suck. I was trying to set it up for you to get Gold. I was hoping True Love would win but I guess it's different in this world."

Belle giggled. "Quite."

Ruby looked around. "We could just...trade."

Belle thought about it and shrugged. "Sure." Just as they were about to pass the papers, a shout stopped them.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Leroy came up to the table. "What's this? You're trading names?"

Ruby sighed. "Grumpy..."

"Unh-unh. I don't think so. We all know what a Secret Santa is and if you get to trade names then so should all of us! I mean, look who I got!" He showed his paper which both girls read.

"Happy?" Ruby chuckled. "Shouldn't he be an _easy_ guy to get a gift for?"

The dwarf scoffed. "Easy? You call someone who breaks down hysterically every time you get him anything, easy? I could get him a packet of tick-tacs and he'd bawl like a baby." Belle hid her laughter at that remark. "So if I have to suffer through that, then you have to suffer whoever you picked. Who'd you two get anyway?"

"Uh...a Mr. Hopper?" Belle stated hesitantly.

Grumpy nodded. "_Dr. _Hopper. That ain't so bad. And you, Red?" Ruby promptly clasped her hands over the paper. "Ohhh, must be someone bad. What, Regina?" Ruby scoffed and rolled her eyes. Leroy thought further and grinned. "'Stiltskin?" Ruby paled. "Oh, man! I _gotta_ see this!" He started laughing but stopped as he heard a low growling, like a dog ready to attack.

Or maybe a wolf.

He cleared his throat as she grit her teeth. "Shut up or I swear the next time you get coffee I'll put salt in it instead of sugar!"

He grimaced. "Okay, okay. But no trading." He walked off and Ruby put her head in her hands again.

"Well," Belle began awkwardly, "I don't know who Dr. Hopper is."

"He's the town therapist. In our world he used to be...a cricket." Ruby looked up at Belle's confused face and laughed. "Yeah, I know."

"I still don't know him or what to buy him."

Ruby nodded. "Yeah, and I have no idea what to get the guy that owns Storybrooke." She sighed and swished her feet under the table. "Hey...wait a minute...we could help each other shop! There are no rules against that since we know who we're shopping for. You could help me with Gold and me you with Archie! What'ya say?"

Belle brightened at that. "That sound like a good plan."

Ruby grinned, grabbing her purse. "Then let's get out of here!"

* * *

Belle was having a hard time finding anything in this "mall" that Rumplestiltskin would like. After all, he did have a lot of money and things and could easily conjure anything else his heart desired. What do you get a man like that?

What a conundrum.

She rounded a corner and saw Ruby holding a rather large golden item in her hands. She could tell it was a pocket watch done in old world style. She was smiling as she gazed at it, cradling it to her. "Oh, this would be _perfect_ for him..." she sighed dreamily.

"Uh, Ruby?"

Said wolf girl jumped and looked guilty at the pair of scrutinizing eyes. "Huh? Oh, God no! For Archie - it would be perfect for him." She held it out and Belle inspected it closely.

It shined bright of gold with intricate carvings all over the outside of it. Ruby flipped it open showing a gorgeous face done it what seemed to be crystals. "It is very nice, but I never could afford that."

Ruby shrugged. "I could. With a credit card." She sighed as she held it close. "This sucks. He'd love this."

Belle found a chair and sat down with a sigh. "I know. I can't think of anything for Rum - er, Gold. He has everything and can make anything he would want with magic." Her head perked up. "But...I know one thing he couldn't conjure...because he doesn't know the recipe." Her eyes brightened briefly but then she looked down.

Ruby came over and sat in another chair next to her. "Recipe?"

Belle nodded. "Back then...while I was a...maid in his home," she swallowed but Ruby smiled gently so she continued. "I made some cookies - just sugar cookies, nothing special, but I put one with his tea. He didn't say anything and I put the rest of them on a plate in the kitchen. Every time I passed the kitchen one more would be missing until they were all gone." Ruby smiled even wider as Belle shook her head chuckling. "I know he liked them and I would love to make them again here. I remember how. It would be something he could never make himself because he doesn't know the recipe. It was my mum's."

Ruby put a hand on her thigh. "Yeah..." She looked down as they sat in silence. "Oh, my God, we are so stupid. I know what to do." She looked back up at Belle's surprised features. "We can get them what we want and still follow old Grump's rules!" She smirked and stood up, holding the watch with determination. "After this, we go to the grocery store."

* * *

Little Red Riding Hood marched in victory down the street to the local pawn shop and paused when she saw a certain short male gawking at her. "Well, well. Did you get something for _Mr. Gold?_"

She stuck her nose up. "I sure did." She showed a box with green wrapping adorned with a gold bow. "Home made too." She smirked proudly at his shocked face and with a huff continued her trek.

Leroy simply stood dumbfounded. "Well, okay then."

The bell jingled and she wondered if it was louder than it usually was, the door catching in the wind and slamming behind her.

And there he was behind the counter looking puzzled that she was there. He quickly hid it though, covering with his usual mask of indifference. "Miss Lucas. And what can I do for you?"

She held her head high and calmly walked to the counter. "I have brought you a Christmas gift." She sat it on the counter and watched his careful mask crack a bit and shift uncomfortably.

"I...assume you're doing this for everyone?" he asked slowly.

She straightened her jacket. "No, just you." It went silent other than a particular annoying clock ticking. Where was it? She'd smash it.

He just kept _looking_ at her, his dark eyes peering into her very soul and she swore he must have the place set at ninety five degrees because it was burning like lava in there. "Ugh," she sighed in defeat. "Okay. I did this Secret Santa thing at the diner. You know what that is, right?" He nodded, humor starting to show in his stare. "And well, I picked your name."

He broke his gaze from her and started chuckling. "Well, that explains it. Why, may I ask, did you even put my name in? You should know I don't partake in such activities."

Ruby ran a hand through her long locks. "I was trying to get someone _else _to pick your name." He paused his chuckling. "Someone with long curly brown hair..."

He didn't say anything but got the hint. "I see."

"Yeah. So anyway, this is for you. They're home made." He quirked an eyebrow up and she turned to leave. "Merry Christmas."

She was at the door when he stopped her. "Uh, Miss Lucas?" She turned to him. He looked like he wanted to ask something but glanced away seeming nervous.

"She picked Archie Hopper," she said with a roll of the eye and stormed out.

Rumplestiltskin was left alone once again and tapped his cane. "Did she now?"

* * *

He opened his door, startled to see a beautiful young woman standing before him. She shifted uncomfortably and smiled. "Uh, hello. Dr. Hopper?"

"Y-Yes?"

"My name is Belle and...I'm here to give you a Christmas present as a Secret Santa?" She held out the small box, watching his confused expression get even more jumbled.

"Uhh...Secret Santa?"

She nodded. "Ruby set it up at the diner." His face lit up at the mention of the girl in red and Belle inwardly hid a knowing smile.

"Ruby did? Oh...uh..."

"I picked your name."

"Oh!"

"Yeah. So...Merry Christmas." She held it out again and he opened the simple box, gasping at what was inside.

"Oh, my. I-I..I'm not sure what to say. This is very...I'm sorry, I don't even know you," he stammered and Belle felt she should tell the poor man the truth lest he have a heart attack.

"Ruby picked it out." He blanched and she sighed. "Augh, she was trying to set it up so that I would pick someone else but I picked you and she picked the someone else. So she helped me with your gift and I helped her with his."

He looked around and let out a breath. "Oh. That's...hilarious."

She smiled as he started to laugh, soon joining. "I guess it is."

They giggled like children and Archie wiped an eye. "So who was the person she wanted you to pick?"

"Ahem."

Both turned to see the nefarious Dark One standing in the hallway. "M-Mr. Gold?" Archie stuttered and nervously shifted, holding the watch away from his piercing eyes.

"Rumple, what are you doing here?" Belle asked with a hand on her hip.

"I'm..." he swallowed. "here to collect the rent."

Archie faltered. "Two weeks early?"

Belle crossed her arms with that "you are so busted" look on her face. "You don't need the rent," she stated blandly.

He straightened his back. "Yes, actually. I _do,_" he finished darkly at Hopper who looked like he just lost a few years off his life.

"Uh, okay, I-I'll go get it." He quickly ran inside and Belle sighed in frustration walking up to the old imp.

"No, you don't. What's going on, Rumple?" He said nothing and she sighed. "Ruby told you, didn't she?"

"Whatever do you mean, sweetheart?" he feigned innocence and Belle growled at him.

"She told you about the Secret Santa."

He finally grinned, eyes twinkling like days of old. "She did mention that, yes...while she gave me a present." Belle shook her head playfully. "What did you get the doctor? I think I saw something rather...extravagant there in his hand."

Her arms crossed again. "Are you saying that I can't buy something extravagant, Rumplestiltskin?"

He paled. "N-No. Not at all."

"Are you saying I can't buy _anything_ for anyone I _want?_"

He tore himself from her gaze and shifted around his cane. "No, dear. You can buy anything you wish for anyone at all."

She smiled at how "well trained" as Ruby put it, he had become. "She picked it out." His eyes snapped up. "She found it and bought it but since I picked his name I just gave it to him. Okay?"

The corner of his mouth quirked up. "Yes." Archie came out with a wad of cash and Gold held up a hand. "She's right. I don't need the rent. Just save it till next time." He turned shaking his head muttering an "I'm too old for this" with Belle latching onto his arm.

"Ruby's at the diner if you wanna see her," she sweetly announced to a befuddled Jiminy Cricket as the two walked to the elevator. "So did you open Ruby's gift?" she asked as he pressed the button.

"Well, no."

She let go of his arm. "What? Why not?"

He chuckled as the doors opened. "She claimed it was 'home made' and I know Granny doesn't have anything home made."

Belle sighed in frustration. "Oh, what am I gonna do with you?" She pushed him inside. "We're going to open that present."

The door closed with Rumplestiltskin looking like he was to argue but quickly shutting up at her glare.

* * *

Archie Hopper entered the diner and slowly made his way to the counter, soon seeing the young waitress come up to him. "What can I get ya?" she asked as innocent as ever.

"I, uh, think you already did," he held up the watch noticing her cheeks were very pink. She really shouldn't use so much blush.

"Oh...Belle outed me?" He nodded. "Oh. Well, ya know. I thought you might like it."

His own cheeks went pink as he shifted on the stool. "I do. Very much."

"It fits well with you," she continued.

"I love, er, the watch. Love it," he chuckled.

She smiled and did _that _thing she does when she flirts. That _thing_ where she puts her head down and giggles. Yeah, _that thing._ "Want some hot cocoa?"

He smiled. "I would."

"Cool." She went to get it and he sighed. After a few seconds he found the courage to ask a nagging question.

"Ruby? You wanted Belle to pick Gold?" She came back with a steaming mug, nodding. "Who...who did _you_ want to pick?" She grinned and did _**that thing**_ again as she pushed the mug to him. "Oh."

The rest of the evening was spent laughing and wiping chocolate mustaches.

* * *

"Okay, okay!" Gold giggled almost like his old self as she continued to push him to the counter, seeing the package and immediately opening it for him. "Hey, that was mine," he fake protested, earning him an eye roll as she revealed a plastic Tupperware bowl.

"Now. Close your eyes." He looked incredulously at her.

"Why?"

She blinked up at him, long lashes fluttering over doe eyes. "Because I asked you to." His face morphed to a warm expression that made her heart melt and he sighed, closing them without a word. "And open your mouth."

His eyes snapped open. "You didn't say that was part of it."

"Close your eyes and open your mouth!"

"Fine, fine." He did but his eyes kept peeking open so she clasped a hand over his face.

"No peeking!"

"Hey!" She was pushing him backwards with her hand. "Careful; I'm a feeble old man!"

"Rumple!" He laughed as she opened the bowl, breaking off a piece of cookie and putting it in his mouth, shutting his jaw and releasing her hand.

He started to earnestly chew but stopped and dead-panned, realization etching his face, delighted shock filling his eyes, then replaced by a warm blaze that melted her core. "I, uh...made them. Ruby picked out the watch and I made the cookies."

He swallowed and nodded, briefly turning from her to touch the tip of his nose and sniff. "That makes sense."

"It's the same recipe. I was surprised how easy it was to make them again." She blushed and looked away from him. They didn't speak much of the past, other than the one time she found their chipped cup and the mere mention of those times was starting to cloud her vision.

Perhaps his too as he continued to look away.

"I knew you liked them, and much to my credit, I never said anything about it."

He chuckled. "Well...I had a reputation to uphold. Still do. What _would_ everyone think about the horrible beast liking sweets?"

Belle shook her head and rounded the counter to place her hands on his shoulders. "I wouldn't know because I see no horrible beast." He smiled, that same warm blaze in his eyes and Belle decided she liked this look best on him. "Merry Christmas, Rumplestiltskin." She brought him close and held him to her, hands meeting the nape of his neck.

"It is now," he sighed, breaking her heart at how simple sugar cookies could mean so much to him.

The rest of the evening was spent with butterfly kisses and swiping crumbs off his suit.

~End


	6. Undecided

Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT

**A/N: Last old one-shot from last account. I have no idea what this one even means. And I had no idea what to name it, hence the title. Thanks!**

* * *

Undecided

X -x-x-x-x- X

She just couldn't stand it.

And what was worse, she had no idea when it had started. No, wait - she did. It started three weeks ago when _that woman_ walked into the diner. She was tall and thin, short blond hair bobbed to fall in her face a little with blazing green eyes that dared anyone to cross her. She was muscular and lithe, showing years of physical training and yet even with all that still had an ample chest and bum.

_She was perfect._

She was Brianna in the cursed land, a trainer at the local gym. She barely ever went anywhere and no one knew much about her, until the curse was broken. Now she was coming out of her lowly cursed shell and Belle found herself hating that it had been broken at all for the first time ever.

She came strolling in, almost blowing a fierce wind with her and all heads turned, including the head that was dining with herself. It was brief as he rolled his eyes in distaste and went back to talking about the subject that had long been forgotten by the brunette.

Even Belle found herself transfixed by the confidant woman that approached the counter. "Rumple, do you know who that is?" she interrupted him and he took a drink of water.

"Most do, though I've never met her," was his dry response.

Belle blinked and returned her gaze to him. "Who is she?"

Rumplestiltskin sighed, shaking his head a little. Before he could respond, the woman was at their table. "My, my, my. What have we here?" she teased. Belle jolted and looked up at her, wondering how she managed to get there without her knowing.

"Do I know you?" Rumplestiltskin retorted.

"No," she slowly smiled, a confidant, _predatory_ grin at the most feared man in town. "...but you will." Belle was shocked at how her words mirrored words that had been spoken when she first came to _Mr._ _Gold's_ shop, and was completely dumbfounded as she walked away.

"Oh, please," was the sardonic reply he sighed. He seemed less than impressed however Belle couldn't help but feel the starts of something build in her stomach.

_And it didn't end there._

No, it got much worse as the days progressed. It seemed that no matter where he went, there she was. She was always prodding and poking and trying to engage him in conversation, each time him shrugging her off like an annoying insect.

She was relentless, and Belle knew even the strongest men could crack. All it took was one tiny space and the enemy could get their claws in. And oh, did she. What better way to find a way in on him than asking about the numerous items in his pawn shop? No one had shown an interest before, other than demanding their belongings back, so when she started asking as if she _really _wanted to know, he fell right into the trap.

No, he wasn't developing a crush, she could be sure of that, but instead of shooing her away, he indulged her apparent curiosity. He just couldn't help but flaunt his _big_ knowledge of everything all over the place.

_What a cod._

But, even with all that, he seemed uninterested. He seemed to be annoyed and put off whenever she came around. Seemed.

Until one day...it happened. It was slight, most would never have caught it, unless they were the love interest of said man.

_She _came into the diner as usual, and his eyes...his _**eyes **_swept over her form.

It came as quick as it went, but his gaze went from her cleavage poking out of her fitting shirt down to her knee high boots covering her tight skinny jeans.

Up and down, then back to herself. Belle tried not to notice, tried not to allow the ice forming in her gut, but she did and it had. He had cracked under this woman's pressure if only a little and now it would only get worse.

So, one day Belle followed her into his pawn shop. She did her best to make the bell not jingle too loud, though it didn't matter because it seemed they were in the back. She swallowed and crept to the curtain to listen. Every part of her screamed to leave and give him his privacy, but she just couldn't help herself.

_She had become the jealous girlfriend._

"We need to stop playing this game," her bold tone announced.

He chuckled, that condescending rumble he often used. "And what _game _would that be, dearie?"

Ah ha; still calling her dearie. He only did that with people he disliked. Good sign. "I think you know," she crooned and Belle heard footsteps shuffle. Like she was moving_ towards_ him. Belle had to suppress the urge to launch herself through the curtain and around her neck.

"I think you're delusional," was his retort.

"_You_ are if you believe that _little girl_ will ever want you. The _real_ you and not the patient, _rich_ old man that buys her things." Belle gulped and felt as if dozens of knives had pierced her heart.

"Watch it," a low growl followed his threat.

"Please. I know what you have going with the cute librarian _Mr. Gold,_ or should I say the lack of what you have going on," Brianna almost purred and Belle heard his cane thump defensively.

"That is none of your business and I believe you have overstayed your welcome. Oh, wait; I never did welcome you. _Get out._"

Belle was so relieved at his words and sighed, the tension slowly ebbing away. "All right. But you need more than a _girl...__Rumplestiltskin__,_" his name dripped off her tongue sensuously and Belle wanted to gag feeling the tension come back just as fast. "You need a _woman_. When you're ready for one, let me know."

She couldn't take it anymore. She ran out of the shop, not caring if the bell made noise and went as fast as she could down the street.

And that's how she found herself at the diner, glaring at a glass of iced tea like it had murdered someone in front of her.

"Bad day?" Ruby prompted and Belle sighed.

"You could say that..."

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Oh, lemme guess."

"Please don't."

"Gold." Belle relented and slumped in her seat, nodding pathetically. "I figured. What did that old bastard do now?"

"Nothing, believe it or not. He actually has done nothing wrong. He's done everything right, I think. But...soon he might do something wrong...though it might _not_ be wrong because of me...pushing him away..."

Ruby blinked. "Uhh...huh?"

Belle sighed. "That _woman_. Brianna? What's her real name?"

"Oh, Joan?" So _that_ was her vulturous name. "Hoo boy. She's a...well." She cleared her throat. "She wants Mr. Gold?"

"No. She wants _Rumplestiltskin_." Belle ran her finger over the rim of her glass.

"_Oh_..." Ruby nodded in understanding. "I see."

"Yeah."

Ruby laughed. "I don't think you have anything to worry about. No one would be crazy enough to mess with her. Joan has a bit...of a reputation."

Belle blinked. "So does _he_. And what's more, she doesn't seem deterred by it. She seems more excited by it."

Ruby blew out some air. "Well, _that _makes sense..."

Belle stopped mid-drink. "Why? Who_ is_ she?"

Ruby sighed and hung her head. "Okay, might as well tell you. Go to the library and search on the internet...Joan...of Ark."

Belle felt her whole heart explode and melt into pieces dripping all over her insides. "Joan of Ark?" her voice quivered. She had heard stories when she was a child of strong, courageous Joan who fought all and won. Brave and true, fearless and powerful. She was probably the only other woman besides herself and Regina that would be unafraid of Rumplestiltskin.

_She was perfect...**for him**._

"Oh, I don't stand a chance against her..." Belle moaned as she slipped off the stool.

Ruby grabbed her hand. "Wait a minute, what? I though the two of you were...like over?"

Belle huffed. "No we...we're starting over. What we're starting over I don't know because we barely had anything to begin with..." Yeah, one kiss that ended in disaster, totally a love story for the ages. She plopped back on the stool and rubbed her temples. "We're taking it slow."

Ruby arched an eyebrow. "How slow? Like...three date rule slow or...still holding hands slow?"

Belle dead-panned. "I don't know what the three date rule is so...the holding hands option?"

Ruby groaned and put her head down on the counter. "Ohh...Belle..." She looked up. "You need to decide if you really want to be with him or not."

Belle stuttered. "I - I don't...Why?"

"Because," she began with a deep sigh, "...he's a guy. Underneath all the mystery and rumors and power and whatever...he's a _man_. And eventually, he's gonna act like one." Belle went to protest and Ruby stopped her. "Believe me, they all do, so you need to decide what you want."

Belle chewed her bottom lip and played with the lemon in her glass. "I dunno what to do. I'm the one that started the slow stuff but now...I feel him pulling away. Like he's afraid of getting close...just like before..."

Ruby snorted. "Well, then based on him alone...he's a coward. And sometimes guys are really dense and need to be..._shown_ what's going on rather than told." Belle looked up at her mischievous face which flashed a toothy grin. She gulped and felt sweat pooling. Was she really about to get advice on this sort of thing from _Little Red Riding Hood?_

_It seemed she was._

"I get the feeling that he hasn't had much loving attention from too many women," she giggled. "Yourself not included." Belle gave her a quizzical look. "I know guys and trust me, he hasn't had a lot of lovin'. Believe me, Belle...he's ripe for the picking."

Belle looked at her glass and back at Ruby. "What should I do?"

* * *

He entered his house and turned, all the blood draining from his face. "Belle?" She stood with her hands on her hips, adorning a tight sweater of her own, showing _her _assets amply, followed by a short skirt and high heels. "What..." He looked around. "How did you get in here?"

"I have skills too," she simply stated.

He blinked a few times and let out a breath, turning to the door as if to inspect how she managed to get in, but stopped and closed it. "Belle," he began slowly, "...you are welcome anytime you want. You don't have to...break in. All you have to do is call or come by. Or perhaps come by the shop?"

She scoffed. "I wouldn't want to interrupt the _other_ meetings you're having there."

He blanched, utter confusion etched on his features before his eyes showed a hidden emotion. Was it guilt or simply just hurt at her harsh tone? She didn't care; she didn't have time to get distracted by his puppy dog eyes - those damn brown puppy dog eyes...

"I..." he started, _eyes_ darting around, "I don't understand." She wickedly grinned inside herself at the fact that she was probably the only one to ever make him admit that.

"I'm only going to say this once, Rumplestiltskin, so listen closely." His eyes widened at her tone. "I'm not a girl. I'm a full grown woman. And I have full grown woman needs." His mouth opened slightly. "And if you're out cavorting with other _women _then I might have to go fulfill those needs somewhere else."

His mouth closed and he tightened the grip on his cane. He adjusted his footing and leaned to make himself more comfortable. "Excuse me?" He looked at her from behind dark lashes, his tone low and foreboding, but she held her confidence.

"You heard me."

His eyes narrowed, something he had not done with her very often. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I bet _Joan_ does," she countered.

Realization filled his face and it seemed he was holding back a smile. "And what do you mean by that?"

"I heard the two of you talking today. I went to see you in your shop," she half lied not wanting to admit she followed the woman there to snoop, "and heard you two in the back. She was totally coming on to you and don't try to deny it."

"And what on earth makes you think I would want her?"

She crossed her arms. "She sure doesn't fear you. She sure is good looking. She sure seems to want _you._"

He chuckled and came over to her, slow and methodical, the cane seeming louder with every thump. "Joan of Ark is a thrill seeker, my dear. She wants the adventure, the mystery, the intrigue. What better way to accomplish those things trapped in this tiny town than by roping the _Dark One?_" He gestured with his hands like days of old as he spoke. "She wants nothing to do with me, really. She just wants another mountain to climb." He bent down to her slowly surprised face. "And trust me, this is one territory she will _never_ conquer."

She panted as he leaned away and his amused face morphed to seriousness. "And as for you having needs and satiating them elsewhere..." he paused and swallowed. "You do what you must but I shall not be _cavorting_ with anyone regardless of what you do." He walked ahead of her, leaving her quite stunned, thinking she had finally pushed him too far when he stopped. "Oh and, uh..." He was right by her left ear, as if he used magic to materialize next to her, pulling a strand of hair away from her lobe. "I have _centuries_ of experience..." he whispered, the light air hitting the inside of her ear making her shiver, and once again he was walking away.

She stammered and watched as he made his way to the kitchen, wanting nothing more than to declare she didn't need him and he could take his cockiness and shove it.

But oh, her eyes went lower and decided he looked _really _good in those pants...

~End


	7. Style

Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT

**A/N: Been a while since I updated. I have way too many idea floating about in my head and this little fella was left behind on my hard drive. So here it is. Kinda drabblish.**

* * *

Style

X -x-x-x-x- X

The very first thing she noticed was how impeccably dressed he was.

It was obvious he had money, for he was clothed in the most expensive articles she had ever seen; even in her kingdom she had not seen this many wondrous materials in one outfit.

Not only that but it didn't look like anything she had ever seen before in design. Perhaps he had his own seamstress or he made them himself. Dragon hide and leather - lace with the finest silk.

He certainly had style, she'd give him that.

And confidence. The way he sat in her _father's _chair oozed arrogance and defiance, qualities she didn't admire but certainly didn't sneer - she herself had some of those attributes - but it was almost comical how everyone backed up and stared at this creature lounging in the chair like it was the most normal thing in the world. Everyone was terrified but she...

_She was_ _curious. _

Certainly they were mistaken. This couldn't be the horrible monster that she'd heard about. Why wasn't he making everyone bow to him and setting the room ablaze with hellfire and brimstone? He seemed very calm. Even when he demanded _she_ was his price and they denied him, he simply walked away instead of killing everyone.

_That's when she knew_.

She knew in some way, he wasn't going to hurt her. She wanted to be brave and it was easier than she thought it would be as she came up to him and promised him forever.

Up close she saw his inhuman eyes and scaly skin. Her father called him a beast. Was he really? Why didn't he threaten them? Threaten _her_?

Then it was all over as she walked out with him, demure just as a princess should be and not showing a hint of being frightened.

But doubt crept in and she began to wonder; what if he _did_ hurt her? What if it was all an act? What if he just wanted what he wanted and as soon as he got her _alone._..

He placed his hand on the small of her back in the most gentle of ways - much more gentle than when Gaston _pushed_ her backwards practically choking her.

He didn't shove, he didn't pull, just a gentle_ touch._

And she knew from that moment on, no matter what he did to scare her, he_ wouldn't _hurt her.

"Is it alright if I take some clothing with me?" she tentatively asked as they walked side by side.

"You'll have all you need at my castle. Although the thought of you cleaning away in that _dress_ is amusing, don't you think?" and he giggled like a child.

She snorted through her nose and held her head high, not to act like a snob but to hold in the chuckle that dared to escape.

He certainly had style, she'd give him that.

~End


	8. Reawaken

Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT

**A/N: This came about when I realized there were startling similarities between the Rumbelle in the SE1 finale and the SE2 finale. Please keep in mind when you read that;**

_Italic text is season one _and normal text is season two.

* * *

Reawaken

X -x-x-x-x- X

She's standing in his pawn shop, not really knowing what's going on. _She doesn't know him,_ _doesn't know why she's here. _

She looks at him; his worried lines, his sad face as he puts out a bottle telling her to drink to the end of the world. She's afraid, _she's scared and has no idea what she's doing,_ but she'll drink to being numb.

She reaches for the cup and knocks it over, grabbing at a cloth and him yanking it from her. She apologizes and he turns from her, _his back is to her_ _and she can't see what he looks like. _

_He turns and his face morphs into shock and disbelief. He approaches her as she tells him what she was supposed to and he reaches out, as if in desperation. _The utter emptiness in his eyes as he opens a cabinet and pulls out a blue bag made with silk,_ almost_ makes her feel pity but then he pours out the contents and fixes that stupid cup.

_He touches her shoulder and squeezes_. "It's something from my past. From _our _past."

"_I was told you'd protect me," she answers _and he shakes his head.

"I'm sorry. Let's not fight," he tells her and pours a different drink. Whatever it is, it looks special and she's up for the challenge. Just as long as _she doesn't feel anything anymore. _

The glasses clink and she slams it down.

_She's cold and damp and following a stranger and then _she's staring at him and for a brief second she's confused _as he's still walking away from her. "Wait," she calls and he dismisses her because he still thinks she doesn't know. _One minute he's someone else and the next she knows he isn't Mr. Gold, _the strange pawnbroker_ but her Dark One, her _Rumplestiltskin._

_He looks so different but she can tell it's him. Those eyes _filling with tears and whispering her name. _She calls his name and he turns, still unsure so she assures him. "I remember," she chokes through her happy tears. _"Rumple...!" and she falls into him, not caring to breathe as she kisses him _and he reaches for her, holding her back for the first time._

"I'm so sorry," he cries. "I'm sorry...I didn't want to wake you up to die...but I needed you. _And I love you too..._"

She _holds him close not wanting to let go_ trying her best to comfort him as he weeps about his failure.

She will do whatever it takes to help him_, whatever it takes to stay with him_, for she is here and he is hers once more.

_And_ she _will _never _lose_ herself _again._

~End

* * *

**A/N: Another similarity is this;**

**Season One: They are reunited but not really because he has something better to do.**

**Season Two: They are reunited but not really because he has something better to do.**

**Hmm...**


	9. Expressions

Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT

**A/N: Been a while and I'm a wee bit rusty. I needed a Rumbelle fix though so here we are. Thanks!**

* * *

Expressions

X -x-x-x-x- X

She would never forget his face.

It was funny; he scared the girl in the bed and Lacey just wanted to use him. Neither truly appreciated or remembered the looks he gave them.

But she did. _She always would._

She remembered the look he gave her as she told him she'd changed her mind; disbelief shattered with desperate hope laden with fear as she leaned in, and then anger wrapped in tormented hurt as he pushed her away, shook her to rid himself of the pain. After that it was the stone cold dismissal. No expression was almost the worst expression he could give her. All the walls were up and she couldn't get in. _She just wanted in._

The next time she saw him he was a stranger to her, but she could see the bewilderment, the shock, the _fear_ as he approached her, touching like she was glass and breaking just like it after. _His hope was suffocating her._

In the blink of an eye she was back and so was he. She could see him so clearly now. He'd shown her how he felt in what he would call a weak moment in the shop, so she knew there was no question. He freely embraced her and cried at her return. The speech she had planned all those months in the Queen's dungeon fell dead on her tongue. "I remember. I love you," was all she needed to say. _And his look of relief washed over her._

After that she would remember all the looks he gave her. The small smiles, the way his eyes would look down and away when she would compliment or praise him, the nervous way he would lick his lips as he stared at her, the way his face changed ever so slightly when she touched him (as if he couldn't believe she was doing so), the warmness in his eyes when he would _openly_ hug her, his panicked voice getting more desperate as he cried her name and the faraway disbelief when she spouted two terrifying words; "Who's Belle?!"

After that it was panic and desperation trying so hard,_ too _hard, to hold on to what was left, each piece of him falling on the pavement as she pushed him away. Utter horror as she screamed at him, complete devastation when she broke the little cup against the wall, shattering him along with it, the hope turned to heartache as she told him she was only trying to be nice, then followed by confusion as she showed him she _liked _him beating Keith to a bloody pulp and then the glimmer of darkness she had tried to heal creeping into warm brown eyes that used to sparkle only for her.

Most of his expressions after that were guarded, another version of the dungeon when he let her go. But she would never forget the _dead,_ lifeless look he had when he came into the shop that day. He looked up at her and it was like all was lost to him. She drank the potion to forget but in irony, she remembered. The look of anguish he gave her was too much to bear. "_Belle...!_"

No amount of kisses would fix this, but as she saw the remains of hope fill his eyes when she told him she _would_ see him again, she knew she would never stop trying. _Never stop fighting for him._

She would never forget what he gave her; all expressions. _All parts._

~End


	10. Better

Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT

**A/N: This ****isn't a Rumbelle, but I have no other place to put it and I** **love it so much. So yeah XD It is Goldy goodness though! 2x09 btw**

* * *

Better

X -x-x-x-x- X

It was infuriating.

How she stood there all shocked and dismayed that he would even suggest such a thing. How she told him no - _NO - _and had the audacity to say she was trying to be _better._

_Better? Really, Regina? BETTER?_

Was it _better_ when she told him Belle was dead? That she had been tortured by her own father and she had flung herself from a tower to her death? That he spent countless lonely nights imagining her pain?

Or was it_ better_ when she had Belle locked up in her castle doing who knows what to her? Or perhaps the insane asylum where she was poked and prodded and told she was_ crazy?_

_Was it __**better **__then?_

He gritted his hands to the cane to keep himself from strangling her. He had to stay strong and do what was necessary. Cora was coming and unfortunately he _needed_ Regina for the time being - only if his plan didn't work and he would need a distraction for Cora to get away long enough to Belle, which was all that mattered at this point.

_The idea of Cora taking** her** heart..._

He shook himself from those thoughts and continued. All he had to do was _push_ a little and back into his hands she would fall.

"You won't be able to be a better _anything_ if Cora comes through," he spoke through clenched teeth. "And if she does she will be a threat to everyone," - _Belle_ - "including your son. So if you truly want to be a good mother to Henry, to protect him...if you want to be _better_," the very word tasted bitter on his tongue along with the fact that she had been the one to use it, "..._ prove it_."

And there it was; the temptation, the agreement filling those dark, wicked eyes.

_He had her._

* * *

Apparently he miscalculated. He underestimated Miss Swan yet again, but he supposed it wasn't so bad, after all now Cora could not get here ever again.

That being said, it was still infuriating.

How Regina stopped it. How she _listened _to Henry and proved to him that she was...how she chose her _son_ over what she wanted.

_Like he didn't._

_She **was** better._

Oh...but in the end what he said had come true. She saved them and all she got was a hug and goodbye smile.

_Oh, **yes**, Regina..._

"Congratulations. You just reunited mother and son." Her eyes widened, as the realization swept through her. "Maybe one day they'll even invite you to dinner."

Her eyes filled with tears as a silent gasp entered her, breaking what was left of her resolve as he took it all in with a sick grin hidden behind a controlled mask.

_Who's **better** now?_

~End


	11. Reflections in the Dark

Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT

* * *

Reflections in the Dark

X -x-x-x-x- X

It was everything. It was everywhere. Anything she did, anything she said; it always remained. Constantly churning inside her, never leaving, never ceasing.

Something simple like picking shoes in the morning was torture. She had chosen her favorite red pumps and _it _came back, telling her otherwise.

_You know you'd prefer those blue stilettos..._

She cringed and sighed heavily as she slipped on the pumps in defiance and walked out the door.

She made her way through his house, the house she watched over until his return, making sure everything would be just how he left it, nothing out of place. She would clean everything he owned, restock expired food with the same things, keep his car in shape and even wash his clothes when they became too dusty.

_You know this is all pointless, don't you?_

She sighed again.

_You know he's not coming back. Think about it; he brought you back not because he loved you, but because he wanted something from you. He wanted **you** to comfort** him.** He could've cared less if you were scared or hurt, he just wanted to **use** you..._

It wasn't true. He wasn't using her. He _needed_ her. To even hear him admit such was almost too much for her to bear. Rumplestiltskin never admitted weakness and yet with her, he did just that. Only with her. He showed things of himself _only to her_.

_And what does he do when the world doesn't end? He leaves you. He always leaves you. He always has something better to do...something **better than you**..._

Rumplestiltskin was being brave. For the first time in his life, he was choosing another person instead of himself. He wasn't leaving her; he was honoring Baelfire.

_He left you to kill himself. He's not coming back..._

True Love would prevail. She believed that. She knew it was True; she had proof then and now. She would see him again. The future is never set in stone.

_You are **such a fool**..._

She tried to brush it off like an annoying insect biting the flesh, to shove it away like a bad dream, to rid herself of these lies, but she couldn't.

_He's so much older than you. He has so many problems. You should have someone **better**..._

For Lacey wasn't real. She was nothing but an echo of what she already had inside her. No, she didn't crave numerous men and alcohol, but she wasn't immune to the call of that. She drowned herself in beer after leaving the Dark Castle so it was fitting Lacey would do it for no reason.

It was like the curse personified the worst within you.

_There are so many good looking guys here in town..._

She had these thoughts before but she was always able to push them away. She could make them stop and turn them to faint whispers in the background. Now with Lacey they were stronger, more resilient, more forceful. More_ loud._

_He left you, didn't he? It's not like he would know..._

It wasn't really Lacey talking to her, no, just that small voice you talk to yourself with._ It_ had more power now, more constancy.

_You'll **never** see the world now. You'll be stuck here forever and tied down to **one**, old wicked man..._

Perhaps this was the true curse Regina had bestowed on her. To have what she kept buried brought to the surface. Always having to fight it off, hold it back, keep it hidden.

Would Rumplestiltskin understand?_ If he ever comes back._ Would he still want her with Lacey crawling around in her head, changing her? _He wants what you were._ Would he accept that she isn't the perfect angel he thinks her to be? _He never really loved you._

She groaned as she opened the library door.

_I really need a drink..._

~End


End file.
